Seducing Miss Evans
by padfoots-angellover
Summary: Diary entries show how Lucius tries to seduce Miss Lily Evans with competition for the spot in Lily's heart (or bed) from none other than James Potter.
1. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine.

This is just an experiment if I don't like how it turns out I'm gonna quit. Don't expect long chapters. It will all be in diary form.

Seducing Miss Evans

March 5, 1977

Today is my 18th birthday yippee fricken do! My parents forgot, probably too busy with work... My best friend told me a very unenthusied "Happy Birthday". My girlfriend dressed like a slut for me and promised to "Rock my world, or at least my bed." later tonight.

This journal is a present from my favorite professor, Professor Higgins he teaches potions here at my school, Hogwarts. I'm a wizard in case I forgot to mention that, a pureblood and proud of it. I have quite a few friends, all old friends of the family. Same with my girlfriend.

We're probably related, my girlfriend and I, if I took the time to trace it back for enough. Thinking about that makes me sick though. I'm only allowed to date a pureblood and almost all pureblood families are related if you take the time to do the tracing.

My friends, girlfriend, and I are all well known at our school. That doesn't mean we're liked though. The truth is were infamous in Hogwarts, we're the people you avoid if you can, and that's fine with me. I don't want any mudbloods, halfbloods, or halfbreeds always around me.

If you want to know who the popular people look at the Gryffindors. I personally am in Slytherin. I remember when I was younger and I heard my parents talking about Slytherin I used to think 'Slither into where?'

So back to the filth and bloodtraitors, James Potter, traitor, might be the most popular guy in Hogwarts, or it might be his best mate and right hand goon, Sirius Black, traitor. Both are popular among the ladies. They also are both from pureblood families, Sirius is the cousin of my girlfriend and brother of one of my closest friend, who can't even remember my birthday.

This whole school should be ashamed of itself since the most popular girl is a filthy little mudblood. Perfect, Head Girl, Lily Evans. But MAN is she HOT! Every guy wants a piece of that, even non-traitors like me. All the girls want to be her they try to hate her but can't she's just too... I can't explain it.

James Potter has claim on her and all the guys know it, he has had claim since year one. She doesn't want a thing to do with him, which is good news for the guys who want her and the hoes who want him.

It's time to eat now, maybe my owl, Merlin, will bring me something from my poor excuse for parents.

Lucius Malfoy

So what do you think, if you see any spelling errors please tell me!


	2. My Sick, Dead Grandmother

Pink Jellybeans-Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own what you recognize. This is his private diary he doesn't have to be completely Slytheriny.

March 6, 1977

Money, that's all my parents gave me for my birthday, no card to go along with it. That arrogant blood traitor, Potter, rubbed it in my face, the poor excuse for a wizard had the balls to assume that everyone forgot...again.

I don't know what's worse, the detention I got for knocking that damn smirk off his face or the fact that he was right. When I got a letter from my parents this morning I made a point of letting him see it. To be honest this letter makes me kind of nervous.

My parents want me to come home and spend a week with them. I don't think I've ever spent a consecutive 7 days with them before in my life. Something big must be going on, maybe someone's dying, maybe mum's pregnant, or maybe they're getting divorced.

The letter says that they will write to Dumbledore and tell him that my grandmother is very ill and I must return home for a week. My grandmother died last year, I wonder what's going on.

Dumbledore called me into his office during charms today to deliver the 'bad news', I will be leaving to meet my parent at King's Cross after breakfast on the 8th. I guess I will just have to wonder what this is all about til then.

I got rounds to do tonight, the downside of being a prefect, if it wasn't for me being allowed to take point and give detentions, I'd just not do my duties and get my badge token away. I'm with the mudblood today. At least I can stare at her ass.

I don't know who is worse her or Potter. I don't want her to get her filth on me but at least she's professional about it and doesn't talk to me, unlike Potter who I swear is always trying to start a fight. And he doesn't understand why his little mudblood doesn't want anything to do with him.

Oh well I guess that's the way it has to be, this whole school is going to the dogs, with all these traitors and their mudblood whores. Do you know who's to blame for this? Dumbledore. The man will let anybody in. I'm surprised he hasn't started accepting muggles yet.

Severus is convinced that Remus Lupin, one of Potters little minions, is a werewolf. He keeps telling me to pay attention to when he's absent, I have better things to worry about the possible half breed filth. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore, accepting a werewolf that is.

That letter is starting to get to me, I have to know what is going on so I'm going to go write my parents.

Lucius Malfoy

Please review!


	3. Dreams of a Liquid State

I'm sorry I haven't updated in for like ever... I didn't get that many reviews and want reviews before I update, so please review!

March 8, 1977

It was so fucking freezing this morning. I felt like a fool standing by myself waiting for the stupid carriage thing. I am now on the train by myself. I wish Evans was here. Not that I like her its just she is so undeniably HOT! I must confess the late night rounds have gotten to me.

It can't be good for me that her sexy body is the last thing that I have to see almost every night. The mudblood is still on my mind when I finally get to bed. So its only natural that she is what I dream about, but do they have to be the dreams of the liquid kind? I'm not sure if I want them to stop. I don't mind seeing her naked sweaty body every night, but what if someone found out? What if I say her name or something like that?

I keep repeating to myself how she's a dirty little mudblood, a disgrace to the wizard race, a muggle loving whore...you get the picture. That sometimes doesn't work. Rebellion against one's parents is a part of growing up. Fucking her brains out would make a great statement. It would be fun too.

I got to stop thinking about her. I will be seeing my darling parents soon. My mom will probably be able to tell I've been thinking impure thoughts... I wonder what they want. They said it was too important to write. It must be pretty damn important, two letters in a week! That's more than I usually get from them in a year!

The train just pulled into the station, I'll soon know what the hell is going on.

Lucius Malfoy

March 8, 1977

Ok I am going to find out but later than I thought. My parents weren't there when I arrived. I was stuck standing there by myself with a bunch of goddamn muggles!

Then one of our house elves show up not so convincingly dressed up as a muggle. It explains that my parents are at work and sent him to pick me up. Big surprise there. This so important they actually realized I exist thing is going on and they still can't even put me before work.

I finally get to my house and go right up to my room to wait for my parents to finish their work.

Trust me as soon as I find out what is going on I'll tell you.

Lucius Malfoy

Please review!


	4. The Costume Tea Party with my Best Buddy

Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!

March 9, 1977

So yesterday I get into my room and I end up falling asleep. This morning I wake up and go downstairs were my parents are quietly eating their breakfasts. They look up at me. "You're here already? I thought you weren't coming for a couple more days..." My mom says. It wasn't in a glad to see you tone either it was more of a great I have to put up with you already sort of tone.

My father says like he's talking to a five year old, "Of course he's here we have a meeting with the dark lord tonight." The dark lord! What does he want to meet with me for? Yeah my parents are supporters and we are a very wealthy and influential family but he has many other supporters probably more capable than we are.

I ask what the dark lord wants me for. My mother tells me to eat first then when they are ready they will explain. I eat quickly, I can't stand waiting! My father tells me that he thinks is best to wait to tell me at the meeting because I wouldn't dare say no when the dark lord is right there. I really do hate them.

Lucius Malfoy

March 10, 1977

So you-know-who comes strolling in around 10 in the p.m. along with about 20 death eaters in their masks and robes. My parents greet them in their masks and robes. We all go sit in the sitting room and enjoy a nice cup of tea. I feel like I'm at a fricken costume party.

The dark lord himself sits on the sofa next to me and tells me that I should get comfortable, like I am a guest in his house. It is kind of hard to get comfortable when one of the evilest strongest wizard in the world is sitting next to you trying to get you to agree to something that you have no clue what it is and is very capable of killing you if you don't agree.

Finally he starts casually talking to me like were good friends. He introduced himself, like I don't know who he is. He tells me how my parents are great friends of his. Then he starts talkinf to me about school. He congratulates me on being in Slytherin and getting chosen as a prefect. Then he starts asking me about Evans. It went like this:

Him- Do you know Lily Evans?

Me-Yes, I mean I know of her but not by choice.

Him-Do you know that she is a mudblood?

Me-Yes

Him-Are you in any classes with her?

Me-Yes, Transfiguration, Potions, and Divination.

Him-Is she smart?

Me-Yes, the top in most classes.

Him-Have you seen her perform magic before?

Me-Yes, in classes and we are both in dueling club.

Him-What do you think of her?

Me-I don't.

Him-Be honest. I've seen her and I tell you if she were older...

Me-forces a chuckle Yeah she's good looking too bad she's filth.

Him-Yeah...Would you consider a small fling like just a bit of shagging?

Me-...

Him-laughs This is what I'm asking you to do.

Me- Shag Evans?

Him-Yes.

Me-May I ask why?

Him-Do you know James Potter?

Me-Yes.

Him-Do you know of his crush on her?

Me-Yes.

Him-Do you know of his intelligence, power and strength?

Me-Yes.

Him-We don't need them hooking up, and I was told from a reliable source that the mudblood likes Potter.

Me-So I have to hook up with her before he does?

Him-Yes.

Me-How will this stop them?

Him-We have three different plans. First plan is since Potter and yourself aren't too fond of each other he won't want your sloppy seconds, second plan is make the bitch yours until we can get rid of Potter, and the third plan is to get the bitch pregnant.

Me-I don't want a child of such filth.

Him-The child can be dealt with.

Me-How do I get her?

Him-You're a good looking young man, you also have a decent head on your shoulders. You'll figure something out.

Me- ...I'll do it.

He then shakes my hand and says that he thinks we are going to become good friends. He left soon after.

My parents asked how it went. I said good and they looked so proud. I wonder if they even know what it is I've never heard them mention it and You-Know-Who stopped talking whenever they got near. I think they were bluffing to piss me off.

I went up to my room to think impure thoughts of the hot little mudblood. Hey, its my job to do this now.

Lucius Malfoy

Wow my longest chapter yet for this story. (I had another story but it got deleted because it had song lyrics in it...) Hope you liked it and understand what's going on now. Please Review!


	5. Man of Mystery

Ok ok I'll update! Sorry it took so long.

March 12, 1977

I'm back at school. I was fucking my girlfriend last night and I broke up with the bitch while I was still in her it was freaking hilarious she didn't know whither to scream from pleasure or anger. I have been trying to figure out how to get Evans. Every time I walk past her or see her in class I give her a small kind of shy smile. I've been making eye contact than quickly breaking it. I'm go for the mysterious approach. She's taking it quite well. At first she was confused and then she started asking me if I was feeling alright. I don't seem to be making much progress. Oh well, I'm gonna go scheme now.

Lucius Malfoy

March 15, 1977

If any one else knew what was going on they would think that not a lot of progress has been made. Well they wouldn't be totally right. A little progress has been made. She now smiles back in the halls. I have also started volunteering to patrol the halls with her. While we are patrolling I will look at her, let her catch me looking, then make myself blush and turn away quickly. Sometimes I'll even try to talk I'll say "Lily...never mind." and blush. She looks curious. She sometimes grabs my hand and tells me that I can talk to her. Damn I don't know how much more I can take of this. That bitch is so damn fine. I need to bone her soon.

Lucius Malfoy

March 17, 1977

I am a genius I amaze even myself sometimes. Tonight near the end of rounds I said "Lily..." like usual and like usual she turned around looked me dead in the eyes, man I love her eyes, and asked what like always and I actually said something this time. I said, "Well I haven't been doing so well in transfiguration and since you are so smart do you think you could help me?" She thought it over and told me that she would have to see when she would have the time and she would tell me in breakfast tomorrow.

Every thing went so well I walked her to the portrait outside her common room and kissed her hand. I turned around and vanished down the corridor with a smirk on my face because the kiss had made her blush. She is so fucking hot when she blushes.

Lucius Malfoy

March 18, 1977

So Evans comes over to the Slytherin table in the morning, a very brave but kind of stupid move. I make room next to me and ask her to be my guest at the table for the meal. She actually accepted. While she is fixing her bag I give everyone at the table a look that dares them to bother her.

Potter was watching the whole meal. Him and his little friends even came over to see if she was ok which upset her because according to her she isn't his property and she can take care of herself. If she was my bitch I wouldn't trust any other guy with her and would probably be acting like Potter is now.

So Evans is my new Transfiguration tutor. We meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday on the stands at the quidditch pitch. She picked the place so that we have room to do what we need to do and so we can be alone and it doesn't matter how loud we get. Now reread that with a mind as dirty as mine. Yeah baby this bitch wants me bad.

Lucius Malfoy

Whatcha think? Please review!


	6. Coming Soon

I'm working on a new chapter. I expect to finish it in the next couple of days so look for that.


End file.
